Space Station 64
by couldntthinkofagoodpenname
Summary: Master Chief is sent to investigate an abandoned Space Station to save stranded pilots on space station 64... but is it ever really that easy?
1. The begining

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer-I do not own bungie, but it would be awesome if I did 

**Summary**-When Master Chief is ordered to look into an abandoned space station he gets more than he bargained for.

**Authors Note: **(Be warned this is my 1st fic so go easy on me)

As Chief walked down the empty hallways of the space station, Sideras, he noticed how vacant they were. At this time of night (2:30 AM earth time) the halls usually were. That was the way he liked it; he liked to work alone. Capt. Kel had called him to the bridge for what she called "a minor mission", but it never was.

(Capt. Kel is one of the few women Captains in the forces)

As the sliding doors to bridge opened he could tell that the only people not asleep were the Captain & a few pilots (And Cortana, but she never sleeps).

"Ahh, Master Chief glad u could make it," said Captain Kel, "We recently got a distress call from an abandoned space station. It seems like a cargo ship with some….important cargo was about to make a jump when it was attacked by a small fleet of covenant warships. It made a crash landing on an abandoned space station. We need to get to that space station and get those men and the cargo out."

"When you say we you mean me, right"? Master Chief asked.

"Of course I do," replied Captain Kel, "It is deep in enemy territory, so we'll be supplying you with a banshee. Get to the armory and suit up for battle. Oh and, good luck."

"Don't need it," Master Chief retorted.

At the armory Chief got his favorite weapons, the dual smgs, and his battle rifle (Not like he had a lot of choices).

Entering the docking bay he could see a couple shuttles entering the hanger. He could tell just by looking at them they were carrying new recruits.

He crossed through a few more bays before reaching Docking Bay 06, where he saw his banshee.


	2. The Flight of the Banshee

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE FLIGHT OF THE BANSHEE**

Master Chief had always had a liking for the Covenant Banshee. It was much more advanced then any of the Marines crafts, with better control, maneuverability, and weaponry. Master Chief saw the dock officer standing next to one of the ships that were carrying the new recruits.

"Ahh, Master Chief, I was wondering when you'd arrive" he stated. There she is, with all the standard equipment, plus a few modifications from us".

"What do you mean, modifications?" Master Chief inquired.

"Well, we were able to beef up the weaponry, and it has been equipped with a speed boost accelerator, so if u run into trouble you should be able to outrun the enemy, but don't overuse it, or it could blow the whole engine".

"I prefer a straight out fight anyways" Master Chief retorted.

"Ya, I figured you'd say that, so did the captain, and she told me to tell you to use discretion, and we both know you're not any good at that".

Master Chief just looked out at the Banshee in reply.

"You ready Chief?" Cortana asked from within his helmet.

"Am I ever not" he replied.

"Good point"

Master Chief opened the back of the Banshee and stepped in. There was only one thing he didn't like about the Covenant Banshee, a lack of space inside.

Master Chief pushed up on the stick and the Banshee lifted up and hovered a few feet off the ground. Then he sped forward out of the hanger.

Master Chief entered the coordinates for the hyperspace jump and a voice came up in Covenant counting down the hyperspace jump

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, hyperspace jump activated".

Meanwhile on the Covenant Capital ship Adelaide……….

"Captain, a Banshee is exiting hyperspace about 30 clicks from here"

The captain looked at the novice pilot, with a curious expression.

"Do we know where it came from?" he inquired.

"Yes sir, only…no, that can't be right".

"What is it", the captain asked.

"Well sir, it seems it came from a human space station, give me a second to see which one…got it. Its called Sideras."

"Hmm, interesting, can you get the coordinates?"

"Yes sir." he replied, "Here we are"

A small hologram appeared in front of them, the captain eyed it curiously.

"Oh yes and sir, you might want to see this."

He touched an area of the hologram and it zoomed in at the area. It showed a large planet.

"Its called Sideras 2, and the space station is in orbit around it."

The captain spoke up "Which means there are probably humans on it."

"Yes sir" he replied, "What are your orders."

"Send all ships to attack this Sideras."

"Yes sir, and what of the Banshee."

"Find out where it is going to exit its jump, and intercept it. We'll give it a warm welcome, courtesy of the Covenant.

Back with Master Chief……….

"Chief, we have a problem" Cortana said from within his helmet.

"What"

"It seems something big is in our way up ahead, we're going to have to exit hyperspace to avoid crashing into it."

"Do you know what it is?" he asked.

"No, but its probably just an asteroid or the like."

Master Chief halted the space jump just in time to see a covenant Banshee come flying at him, lasers blaring.

"Look out!" Cortana yelled as he narrowly avoided its laser fire.

Master Chief looked up ahead to see a large Covenant ship.

"They knew we were coming." Cortana said

Master Chief performed a series of barrel rolls before blasting a Banshee. But before he could retaliate a Banshee sped up behind him and shot his left wing off.

"We can't get a transmission through." Master Chief stated.

"They most be jamming us", Cortana replied, "We'll have to use the boost accelerator."

Master Chief engaged the accelerator and then…nothing.

"Now what?" Master Chief asked in an irritated voice.

"They have us in a tractor beam, there's nothing we can do."

The Banshee was raised up into a hanger of the Adelaide where it was let free of the beam. Master Chief stepped out of the Banshee and took in his surroundings.

"Hmm, that strange." Cortana said.

"What?" Master Chief asked.

"No welcoming party."

Just as she got those words out gas started to filter into the room. Master Chief made a dash to a door but it was to late, he dropped to the floor.

"Well I'll be, it's a Spartan, I didn't think there were any of them left."

"This is unexpected indeed, I'll contact the Prophets (I know two of them are dead but I need them all for the plot).

The captain of the Adelaide walked onto the bridge and up to the communications console. He pressed a series of buttons and a hologram of the Prophet of Truth appeared.

"Great One, we have come across… a problem."

"Were you not able to capture your rough Banshee?"

"No Great Prophet, we were able to capture it easily."

"Then what is the problem?"

"The one who was piloting it is who concerns us."

"What about him."

"It's a Spartan, Great One."

"I believe I have heard of this demon before."

"What will you have us do?"

"We cannot have him ruining our plans, terminate him."

**A/N**- I this chapter longer then my first one so I hope you enjoyed it. If you give me a review could you tell me whether you would like my next chapter to stay with Master Chief or go to the battle for Sideras, its in your hands now.


	3. Terminated

**TERMINATED**

A/N-I'm hoping to make each chapter longer as I go, because I relies their pretty short.

"Chief, Chief, wake up Chief."

Master Chief slowly got to his feet and looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked

"In some sort of force cage" Cortana replied.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not sure, at least a couple of hours."

Just then the captain of the Adelaide walked through the sliding doors in front of Master Chief.

"So, I trust our accommodations are fitting for you?" he said in a mocking voice.

Master Chief just stared at him.

"Not much of a talker I see. Well, you see, I have been instructed to terminate you, but I'd hate to make a mess, so instead I'm going to use a method I like to call Albuteral. Its never been tried before, so you'll be the first. You should be honored. We will release clouds of gases into a small room with you. These gases will slowly rip apart every molecule in your cyber-body or whatever you want to call it, literally rendering you into thin air. No mess for us to clean up."

The captain eyed him curiously waiting for a reply. When it didn't come he simply turned around and started to march off.

"Oh, and one more thing, we are testing it on you because we need to make sure it works before we bring it into full scale battle."

Master Chief looked up at him and simply said, "Battle?"

"Yes, we are going to attack this Sideras 2 of yours. We have more then enough men to take out this space station, but a whole planet? Impossible, it could take years to finally rid the planet of your scum, and far too many men. This way we can just bomb the planet with Albuteral and get it over with. Plus it will be nice and clean when we take over. Take him away."

The force cage hovered off the ground and proceeded down a series of hallways until it stopped in a small room. Master Chief saw the blast doors he came through shut and then the force cage deactivated. He looked around and took in his surroundings. He was in a small oval room with windows along the sides. He could see stands through the windows. They were going to make a show out of it, either that or so the superiors of the Covenant army could see if Albuteral worked for themselves.

He could see the captain leading some Brutes to a place to sit. He didn't look very happy about it. Then a voice came over the intercom.

"You ready to die Spartan?"

"Always ready" he replied

"Ya? Well we'll see about that.

Master Chief looked around and saw that gas was starting to fill the room. He looked up and saw a vent above his head. He figured it was used to vent the gas out of the room. The room was filing up with gas and it was starting to eat away at his armor. He reached up and pulled it open and jumped up.

The captain put on glasses specially designed to let him see through the clouds of gas.

"Yes, it worked! Huh, wait a second…" he said as he saw the opened vent.

"Smart son of a bitch" he said.

"What is it sir?" a soldier asked.

"He's in the vent." Activate the fans and suck the gas to him. He hasn't escaped us yet."

"Yes sir."

"Chief, you better hurry, it wont take them long to figure out we escaped." Cortana said.

Just then they heard the alarm go off.

"See, I told you. I checked the lay out of the ship and, unfortunately, you were right, it is used to suck the gas out."

"But that means…" he was cut off by the sound of fans activating.

He turned around and saw gas coming his way. He started to crawl quicker, but the gas was getting closer.

"Chief, we can't get away like this, I hope you have a bright idea."

"As a matter of fact" he said as he punched through the bottom of the vent. He pulled on the metal making a hole large enough to drop through.

He fell through and ran through the blast door and slammed it shut.

"Nice plan" Cortana said.

They were in what looked to be a weapons locker.

"Perfect" he muttered.

He took out two plasma guns, a Covenant Carbine, and some plasma grenades.

He opened up the next door and was in the control room. This was where they controlled the gas. The captain was gone but an elite and a grunt were still there. The grunt spotted him and yelled in an alien tough. He quickly took him out but the elite stated shooting at him. He rolled out of the way and one of the shots hit a control panel behind him. Master Chief through a plasma grenade at him. He ran out the door and Master chief heard a large boom.

Then suddenly a red light came on above the door. Master Chief went to the damaged control panel and uploaded Cortana into it.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he said.

"Oh no, this console controlled all the venting in the ship" she said.

"And?"

"And when the console got hit it opened every vent in the ship!"

"Which means the gas is going to spread through the whole ship?" Master Chief asked.

"Exactly"

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Adelaide…

"Captain, you need to see this."

"What is it?"

"Come see for yourself."

The captain walked up to the pilot and eyed him curiously. The pilot simply pointed at the screen on the console. The captain looked at the screen and his eyes widened.

"Do you think it's just a computer malfunction?" The pilot asked.

"When did this alert first appear?" the captain asked.

"About three minutes ago sir, why?"

"Show me the security feed in the gas control room four minutes ago"

A picture came up and for a while nothing happened but then he saw 'the demon' walk in and shoot the grunt, then roll out of the way of the elites shots causing them to miss him and hit the control panel.

"Show me it now." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

The picture came on and the room was filled with gas.

"Show me the hanger."

The picture came up and, thankfully, the hanger was gas free.

"Give the order to evacuate the entire ship. We're lucky most of the crew have gone to attack Sideras."

Back with Master Chief…

"Now where are we?" Master Chief asked.

"Looks like the mess hall." Cortana replied.

Then a voice came up on the intercom that was unmistakably the captains.

"Attention, a highly lethal gas is spreading through the ship, all personal are ordered to make their ways to the evacuation ships."

"Took them long enough to notice." Cortana stated.

Master Chief had only taken three steps when Cortana yelled out.

"Look up there, Chief!"

Master Chief looked up and gas quickly leaking out of a vent.

"It's spreading quicker then I thought it would. Cortana said. Chief we have to leave, now!"

He started running to the nearest door but when he was about seven steps away an elite came running through the door and was disincarnated right there in front of him. Then the gas started to poor in, he was surrounded on both sides. Master Chief turned and ran to the only other door.

"Chief, that's an airlock. Give me a second… okay, there's a walkway out there that will lead to the crew quarters, right next door to the hangers. Lets just hope it isn't filled with gas."

On the bridge…

"Sir, we've done every thing we can to contain the gas, but there's nothing more we can do."

"Good job soldier, everyone get to the hanger."

"Sir look."

The captain looked where the pilot was pointing out the window and saw the last thing he wanted to, the demon walking along the walkway.

"Holy Prophets, why won't he just die?"

"What are your orders?"

"Just get to the hanger, the gas will finish him off."

Just then there was a strange noise from the ceiling.

"Sir did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Then it happened again.

"That."

"What is that?" the captain asked himself.

Just then gas started to filter into the room from every direction. The captain watched as every pilot in the room disappeared before his eyes. He ran to the door into the dormitories and yelled for the pilot behind him to come, but it was too late, he died. He ran through the door and locked it behind him.

Just then the airlock door on the other side of the room opened reveling Master Chief.

"You, demon, you're a tough one to kill."

The captain quickly reached back and pulled out his plasma rifle and pointed at Master chief. He did the same. Master Chief ducked inside a closet and the captain jumped behind a bunk. They traded shots until the captain lobbed a plasma grenade into the closet flushing Master Chief out. He jumped behind a bunk. Then the captain yelled out.

"I never caught your name."

"Master Chief" he yelled back.

"Not even going to ask me mine?"

"Not interested."

"I'll tell you anyway, it's Aerosol."

Master Chief replied by throwing a grenade at him.

"That's what happens when you try to start some small talk. I'd love to stay and lob some more grenades, but I have a ride to catch."

With that he ran through the door and locked it behind him.

"Chief, we need a way to get through that door. Give me a second to upload the layout… okay, try lifting up the third floorboard from the right. Master Chief pulled it up and there was a bomb underneath it.

"They really should keep better tabs on counterfeit weapons smuggling." Cortana said.

Master Chief placed the bomb on the door and set it for 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1, BOOM!

The door blasted open and Master Chief rushed in to see the captain's shuttle take off, and gas filling the room from every direction.

Master Chief looked around and saw a banshee in the corner of the hanger, gas closing in on it. Master Chief made a dash for it and jumped in. He took off and sped away from the Adelaide. Then the Adelaide drifted into a large asteroid field where it got battered into dust.

As Master Chief drifted in space he had one last thing on his mind… should he continue on his mission to space station 64 or chase after Aerosol, and help at the battle of Sideras.

A/N-As you can see this chapter is even longer then the last. Yet again, I ask for your help, what should Master Chief do, continue on his mission or help at Sideras? Just know I have some pretty interesting things I plan to do with this story if he goes on with his mission. And, please forgive me for any spelling mistakes, it's 1:30 in the morning.

**Irish trinity-**Thanks a lot for the review, good to hear from you again. As you can see, I make longer chapters every time.

**Scorptank-**I know, I'm working on making them longer.


	4. A Captains End

**Chapter 4**

**A Captains End**

Just then Master Chief got a transmission from Captain Kel.

"Master Chief, I'm confident you were able to rescue the stranded pilots." Captain Kel remarked with an unusual hint of confusion in her voice.

"No." he simply said.

Then Cortana spoke up "We were captured by the Captain of the covenant ship Adelaide, his name was Aerosal.

"And you managed to survive?"

"You almost sound disappointed." Master Chief remarked.

"Well he is one of the highest ranking Captains in the covenant army. I'm just surprised you managed to kill him."

"We didn't, he managed to escape his ship as a gas called Albuteral destroyed it and his crew." Cortana spoke up.

"Albuteral?" The Captain said questionably.

"Yes, it's a deadly gas the covenant made and as we speak they are sending an invasion force to attack you."

The captain just sat there, thinking for a moment.

"Should we return and help with the battle or continue on with the mission?" Master Chief asked.

Then Cortana spoke up "I think we should return to help out with the bat- but Capt. Kel broke her off.

"No, continue on with your mission."

"But captain, I don't think that some pilots who might not be alive are worth the risk of an entire planet."

"That's an order!" Captain Kel blurted out. "We'll call for reinforcements from Pharmack" (Pharmack's a large planet unknown to the covenant in the southwest quadrant of the Tomase System).

"But Captain-

"Just do it!" She yelled. "Good luck Master Chief."

On Aerosal's Escape Ship… 

"Sir, we're coming up on the fleet. Their awaiting your order to enter slip space."

"Very good soldier, dock with the Lansing" (The Lansing is another capital ship of the covenant).

Aerosal walked through the hallways of the Lansing, Elites bowed as he walked by as a sign of respect. He walked up to a pilot of the ship who was waiting for him outside the door of the bridge.

"Captain Aerosal, when we heard about the gas leak we feared the worst."

"Where's the Captain?" he asked, completely ignoring the pilots statement.

"Through here" he said pointing towards the door "Follow me."

The pilot led him through the sliding doors into the bridge. He led him up to an elite who was standing at a circular hologram projector (Just think of the one in the Spire on Geonosis in Star Wars episode 2).

"Captain." Aerosal said as he walked up to the captain of the Lansing.

"Ahh, Aerosal, so glad you managed to survive." He said half-heartedly.

"I'm sure." He said sarcastically.

(They have a bad history together, but I wont get into that now).

Aerosal brushed past the captain and walked over to the communications console and pressed a red button bringing up a hologram of an elite.

"Commander, you may give the order to enter slip space." Aerosal commanded.

But then the captain of the Lansing stepped up in front of him.

"Hold on, just who do you think you are, as long as your on my ship you take my orders! Are we clear?"

Aerosal just stared at him and answered, "Crystal."

Then the captain walked up to the hologram "Commander, enter slip space."

Back With Master Chief… 

"It just doesn't make sense!" Cortana exclaimed. "Why risk an entire planet for a few pilots who are probably dead and some cargo that most likely was destroyed in the crash!"

"Cotana, the captain knows what she's doing. Now will you please enter the coordinates for the jump, can't get very far without them."

"Huh, oh, sorry Chief, I just don't trust Capt. Kel's judgment right now. Entering coordinates… initiating slip space jump… now."

At The Sideras 2 Battle Cluster… 

"Captain!"

"Yes soldier, what is it."

"A large fleet of covenant battle cruisers are approaching from the lower quadrant!"

"Put the station on high alert soldier, and suit up."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Capt. Kel walked over to a control panel and pressed a button causing a hologram to come up. There was a Marine on the screen. "Yes Ma'am?"

"Send the order to scramble the jets, and where are those reinforcements from Pharmack!"

The Marine just simply nodded his head and replied, "We sent the call for help but we're not even sure if they got it."

"Okay, just try to make contact with them."

"Of course Ma'am." He replied.

**On The Lansing Capital Ship…**

"Captain."

"What is it soldier?"

"We'll be coming out of slip space soon, but there's a problem."

"What is it?"

"There's a large group of Human battle cruisers that seem to be heading towards Sideras 2."

"Impossible." The captain replied. "They couldn't have known we were coming!"

Then Aerosal stepped up to the captain.

"The Demon."

"Wait, what?" The captain asked confusingly. "Are you talking about the Spartan?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you send a squadron to intercept them."

He thought this over for a second.

"…No."

"What!" Aerosal yelled.

"No, we'll just wipe them out when they reach us."

"I don't think…"

"It doesn't really matter what you think, now does it?"

"Your choices have gotten soldiers killed before, don't let it happen again!"

At that the captain drew his carbine and pointed it at Aerosals face.

"How dare you!" The captain yelled.

"What are you going to do, shoot me? The Prophets would have your head!"

"A small price to pay to put a hole in yours."

"That would be difficult." Aerosal calmly replied.

"Oh really, why is that?

Just then a plasma shot went off. The captain fell to the ground as the plasma burned through his skin.

"That's why." Aerosal said as he aimed his plasma gun at the captain's head and fired three more shots into his skull.

"Give the order to intercept those cruisers. And get someone to clean up this mess."


	5. The Bombardment Begins

A/N-In this chapter I decided to bring Johnson into the story. He's my favorite character in Halo, so I decided not to leave him out. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

The Bombardment Begins

"Aerosal!" One of the pilots yelled.

"What?" He yelled standing over the captains' remains.

"That's heresy!" The pilot shot back. "The prophets will have you condemned for that! They will hunt you down, and they will…" He was cut off.

Aerosal put his plasma rifle to the pilots' head. He had this strange glint in his eye, almost one of satisfaction. Another pilot jumped at him and Aerosal, seemingly without effort, took another plasma rifle from his belt with his left hand, and, with a grin on his face, shot the two pilots in one fell swoop.

Then the pilot who had greeted him at the door walked up to him.

"You can't beat all of us." He claimed, smugly.

"There is a bomb on this ship." Aerosal replied calmly. "One big enough to blow the entire fleet. You will obey my command or I will blow this entire fleet. That ought to bring a slight delay to this invasion, don't you think?"

Everyone on the bridge just stared at him for a moment. There was anger in their eyes, and Aerosal saw it, he enjoyed it.

"Now," Aerosal stated as if nothing had happened, "Lets get moving, we have a planet to destroy. Return to you're posts"(By this time the fleet from Pharmack had already entered slip space).

They did accordingly. That night Aerosal personally set up private security cameras all over the ship…

At The Siderus 2 Battle Cluster… 

Capt. Kel pressed a button bringing up a large view screen of a Covenant warship. Elites were walking up and down corridors. Johnson walked into the room. She hadn't yet noticed he had entered. Johnson certainly found the fact she was looking into a Covenant warship suspicious. But more then that it was the fact she was changing view screens, almost looking for something…

Johnson cleared his throat "Ma'am."

"Ah Johnson," She said calmly, flicking off the monitors, "It comforts me to see they transferred you here from Pharmack."

"I'm sure." He replied sourly.

He walked out of the comm. Center, the captains piercing glare following him until he was out of her sight.

With Aerosal… 

"Sir." A tall, thin Elite walked up to Aerosal.

"Ah, Oleic. Good to see there's someone on this ship on my side."

Oleic, Aerosals right hand Elite, truly was the only one on the ship that still approved of him. He never used an energy shield, due to either bravery or pure stupidity. Most likely stupidity.

"How much longer until we arrive at Sideras 2?"

"Not much longer sir, though there was something I wanted to show you."

Oleic walked up to a control panel, and turned a small dial brining up a screen of two Elites talking in a room.

" Sir I think you better hear this."

He turned up the volume on the speakers.

"So what are we going to do about him?" One of the Elites remarked.

"See this," The other one replied holding up a small card, "This will get us into Aerosals quarters. Tonight, we'll sneak in and kill him in his sleep. No confrontation, no problem."

"But what about his lackey, Oliec."

"Once we take care of Aerosal, we will finish with him."

"Alright, sounds good to me, when and where should we meet?"

"The mess hall, two-hundred hours."

With that they separated and parted ways.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Oliec."

"Sir, it's my pleasure."

With Johnson… 

"I want you to pull up all of Captain Kels files."

"Yes sir but"

"And get me a history of all the communications in and out of this battle station."

"Yes, alright but"

"And would someone get me some water, I'm thirsty!"

Sergeant Johnson walked down the corridors of the battle ship, shouting commands to his men. He knew Capt. Kel was up to something, and he was going to find out what it was, no matter what it took.

"Sir if the captain finds out we're doing this…"

"She won't." Johnson cut in.

"But if she does..."

Johnson broke in, this time, with a reasuuring tone of voice. "She won't."

The entire battle ship was in a bustle to prepare for the covenants arrival. The armories were empty, rec. rooms deserted. Everyone was waiting for the covenants arrival. Johnson, stopping in one of the Pelican hangers, continued talking to his men.

"We're outnumbered two to one," He stated. "And we don't have nearly enough weapons to equip everyone on ship. So, every other man gets an assault rifle. When either a marine with a rifle dies, or one of those Covenant bastards hits the floor, take the weapon and shoot. We have set up barricades and explosive barrels throughout the station. Every door in the station will be open. You will each have a small device you can use to shut and lock the door." He continued. "There will be a small frequency painted along the wall near the door. Just enter it into the device and the door will shut and lock. We will be using tanks and warthogs to defend the larger areas, such as this hanger. All Pelicans will be on stand-by, ready for evac"

"Evacuation sir?" A marine spoke up. "Surely you don't think we'll have to retreat?"

"If we have to, at least we would have taken down more then a few alien slime balls with us." Johnson replied with a grin.

With Captain Kel… 

"Ma'am, the reinforcements from Pharmack have arrived. Would you like them to dock, or provide cover from space?"

"Tell them to go here," She said pointing to a location on a star map. "And to take defensive positions.

"Yes ma'am."

Minutes passed by. The entire station was waiting for the Covenant to arrive. They didn't have to wait long.

"We've got Covenant ships approaching!"

"Get out." Capt. Kel ordered the marines in her office. "Get out now."

They did not object.

Aerosals Fleet… 

The fleet finally came out of slip space, right in range of the ships from Pharmack.

"Bring up the carriers." Aerosal ordered Oliec with a nasty tone of voice.

About ten large ships with many pods to launch rockets moved to the fornt of the fleet. They looked as though they were meant for nothing else but to launch projectiles.

"Take aim at those battle cruisers. You may fire when ready."

Just as Aerosal gave the order, each ship shot at least three rounds of five large missiles. As they made contact with the ships, they simply penetrated their armor and sat in the ships. The marines in side the ships all moved toward the missiles.

After a few seconds one of the marines wiped his forehead and, with a sigh of relief, exclaimed, "It's a dud." But no sooner had he said that the missile opened and green mist started to flow out.

Aerosal sat for a while watching as the gas stated to leak through the holes made by the missiles.

The marines at the battle cluster watched in horror as the "silent killer" as it was later known, went to work, completely disintegrating the battle cruisers. No one said anything. Thus was the reason for the name of silent killer. The long silence afterward. One might think they had gone deaf.

Aerosal shook his head and said under his breath, "Good, very good. Turn your coordinates toward those battle stations."

Johnson sat in the fire control room. "Prepare to fire, we have to make sure none of those damned missiles get through."

"Yes sir."

Just then a marine walked in, looking flustered and out of breath, and called Johnson.

"Johnson, I finally found Captain Kels files."

"And…" Johnson said impatiently.

The marine paused for a second to catch his breath.

"You're not going to believe this but…"

"But what!" Johnson yelled agitated now.

"Sir, Capt Kel has been dead for five years…"

A/N- Pretty good huh. Gotta love the cliffhanger. I'm planning on dragging this story out for quite a while, and I'm really focusing on storyline. Sorry I didn't get Master Chief into this chapter. He might not be in the next one very much either. Thanks.


End file.
